One Shinobi in a Superheroine World Marvel verson
by LightDarknessReborn
Summary: After sealing Kaguya inside of himself, Naruto is trap in another dimension, finally after convincing Kaguya to help him get out, Naruto finds himself in the Marvel universe, where a virus has killed every man on the planet, well except him of course. NarutoxMarvel Harem
**AN: hello everyone, I just wanted to say this before anyone starts reading, you probably figured out what kind of story this will be from the title and the summary, so I don't have to say much, but what I do want to say is, this story is work in progress, as I write, I will be learning more about the Marvel Universe, so if somethings seem incorrect, the characters or places are different, i apologize in advance for it and will make changes as I go along. Also I would like to give thanks to Jebest4781 for being such a wonderful help with all my stories and probably the rest to come, well I've wasted enough of your time, lets begin shall we.**

* * *

In a Dimension far from the reaches of any other, there was nothing, it was just a lifeless void with rocks floating all around, not a sign of life to be seen, except for the young blond hair teen laying on his side on one of the floating piece of land, his blond hair was spiky, he had cerulean blue eye, whisker marks on his cheeks, and he wore an orange and black jumpsuit with black sandals and the jacket part unzip revealing his toned chest. This person was Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi of Konoha, former Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and hero of the fourth shinobi war, at least that's what he hopes they called him, cause right now he was a long way from home. During the final battle against the goddess of all chakra, Naruto and Sasuke were able to free her from Zetsu's control, but this caused her to go into a confused state, they thought this would allow them to seal her easier, but in this state she used **Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu (All-Killing Ash Bones)** and was able to kill Sasuke. In that moment Naruto went into a rage and tried to seal Kaguya by himself, it worked but at large price, the seal was incomplete so it worked in a different way, Kaguya was sealed into the closes vessel, him, and the nine Bijuu were merged completely into her.

That's not all, in a last effort to free herself, Kaguya tried to transport to another dimension, but by the time the portal opened, she was sealed inside Naruto and he was dragged inside the portal, now here he was in an unknown dimension with no way of getting home, except for the woman stuck inside his gut. Naruto had no idea how long he has been there, he has had time to morn his fallen friends, brothers in arms and the Bijuu, time to worry about everyone else, but he was able to perform the release before he ended up here, so the **Mugen Tsukuyomi (Infinite Tsukuyomi)** would stop and release its captives. He then tried to talk to Kaguya, which ended in a long one-sided chat, he knew that she was a little good inside from what the Sage said, it was Zetsu that made her like she was by preying on her doubts and fear of humanity never being in peace, he also tried showing her his memories about how fun and peace the world was with chakra. That must have gotten a reaction out of her, since after that she began at least saying one word to him with ever sentence he said, Naruto tried to pass the time by practicing with the powers the Sage gave him, he also learned that since Sasuke died, the Sage's mark and power he had transferred over to him, including his Rinnegan, but in both eyes.

Naruto didn't want to train with Kaguya's powers in fear of her trying to take control, although a part of him knew she wouldn't and there's the fact that she blocked off all her power from him, so now here he is sitting in the middle of nowhere, bored out of his mind, and beyond ready to leave. Naruto sighed as he sat up 'Kaguya?' Naruto thought as he looked inside his mind to see Kaguya sitting with her legs bent like a noble would and her eyes closed 'Usagi-chan?'

Kaguya's eye twitched at the sound of the nickname Naruto had given to her, at first it was just to get a reaction out of her, but he soon found it to be one of his favorite names for her, although she had one for him too 'What Fishcake-kun?' Kaguya asked with a small smirk.

Naruto's eye twitch in the same response as he chuckled a bit 'I know we have had our differences…' he began.

'Understatement'

'but I know you know Zetsu was just using you'

'And?'

'And I know from Super Jiji Sage, that you're not all bad'

'And?'

'And I know you have started warming up to me'

Kaguya laughed a bit as she brought her sleeve and covered it over her mouth 'and pray tell' Kaguya said 'what makes you think that?'

Cause up till a little while ago' Naruto said with a smirked 'you wouldn't even speak to me, now I know at least a little bit about you, even if it all only comes at a few words a sentence, you've laughed, and you gave me my own little nickname'.

Kaguya turned her head with a slight blush and a 'humph' 'I'm trapped and bored in here' she stated 'you are my only form of company and entertainment, plus I find humor in your attempts to get to closer and know me'.

'That whole sentence just proved I am'.

'…'

Naruto sighed one last time 'Listen Kaguya' he said gentle and soft, a tone she never heard from him before 'we aren't going to get anywhere like this and you won't change your mind unless you see for yourself, so if you help me get out of here, I can materialize you a body so you can see the world can be at peace' Naruto chuckled a bit 'It would be interesting to see how you act in the modern day world. So if you're on board, which I hope you are, could we please GET OUT OF THIS PLACE ALREADY!?'

Kaguya giggled a bit, then let out a full blow laughter, which surprised Naruto 'I was waiting for that outburst or something of the sort' she said as she wipes a tear from her eyes 'fine you win let's get out of this boring dimension already' ' _I won't admit it to his face but this idiot has grown on me a bit_ ' Kaguya thought to herself as she had a slight smile on her face.

Naruto wasn't fully sure of her sudden agreement, but would take anywhere but here 'Alright let's do it' he thought as he stood up, he felt Kaguya open the channel for her chakra to flow through him, it was like a damn bust and world's largest flood sweep his body. Kaguya's **Rinne Sharingan** opened onto of his forehead, the two began combined their powers, it took a lot of chakra, but they were able to open up a portal, Naruto fell to his knees for a second, the **Rinne Sharingan** vanishing from his head, he smiles seeing his way out "Elemental Nation here I come!" he shouted as he jumps into the portal.

A light bulb flashed over Kaguya's head as she hit her hand into her palm 'oh yea that's right' she began 'my aim was always a bit off, so we might be going somewhere else than our world'

"WAIT WHA-" Naruto didn't have a chance to finish before the portal closed behind him.

In another world…

"—T!?" Naruto finished as he exited the portal, only to find himself plummeting from the sky, he was too fatigued to summon some chakra to fly, he knew he could survive the fall, but 'This is going to hurt like hell' he though as he saw the ground coming closer.

BOOM!

Naruto felt like he got hit by a Doton jutsu, he picked himself up out of the crater and coughed up a little dirt in his mouth 'You could have told me that sooner' Naruto thought as he wipes his mouth 'Or at least made it so I touch the ground when I came out!'

'I'm sorry Fishcake-kun' Kaguya said, what disturbed Naruto was that it was in s cute voice, that didn't seem like her, she taped her head playfully and closed one eye with her tongue sticking out 'I didn't know I drop you too high, I'm a silly Rabbit'.

…

'Don't ever do that again' Naruto told her as he rubbed away the creepy shivers running down his body, he could hear Kaguya laughing her heart out and Naruto just tuned her out 'I need to find out where I am, I can feel my chakra returning, but it's not enough to do that again'.

"Goodness!" Naruto heard somebody say, he looked up and saw and elderly woman standing at the edge of the crater, she had white hair and blue eyes, and wore a red shirt with a black vest jacket, pants and shoes. "Are you alright?" she asked as she climbed down into the crater and help Naruto up "I heard the crash and came out to see…wait, you're a boy!?" the woman seemed completely shocked by the discovery of his gender.

"Yyyeeesss" Naruto dragged out with a raised eyebrow "Is that a problem?"

"No, no it's just" she said with an expression of shock and confusion "I thought all men in the world died because of the virus".

"Virus?" Naruto asked, now being confused himself.

"Come inside" the woman said as she helps Naruto out of the crater, he saw he crashed next to a blue normal looking house "Well get you cleaned up and I'll explain, oh where are my manors, I'm May Parker".

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" the blond shinobi introduced with a smile "and thank you for your kindness".

Moments later…

May allowed Naruto to used her shower, while she washed his cloths, she laid out for him a blue long sleeve shirt, brown pants, and strange white shoes she called sneakers. After putting on the clothes Naruto noticed that someone else lived her with her, his room had the name 'Peter Parker' on it, but he didn't sense anyone else there, only her presence seemed to linger, if anyone else was there they were long gone. Naruto went down stairs and saw Miss Parker laying out some pancakes "Eat up" she said, smiling as she went to the fridge "milk, coffee, or tea".

"Tea please and thank you for the food" Naruto said as he sat down, he tore through the pancakes and savored every bit of it, he almost cried, he hadn't had anything to eat since he fell into that void for Kami knows how long.

"Whoa slow down Pete—" May covered her mouth to trying to cover the slip up, Naruto stopped eating and saw the tears forming in her eyes as she turned away "I'm sorry, it's just you remind me of my nephew".

"Peter Parker?" Naruto asked, she looked at him confused "I saw the name on the door" Naruto got up and went to place a comforting hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry for you lose, it was that virus that you were talking about right?" she nodded "Can you tell me what happen".

"Let's go into the Livingroom" May said as she leads Naruto into the room, he had a sit while she stood up, she looked at a picture on the wall, it was of a young man Naruto's age, he had brown hair and blue eyes "my Nephew, Peter Parker was a hero" she turned and sat across from Naruto "something tells me you're not from here, so I will start from the beginning. Peter had power, similar to that of a spider, he protected New York under the name of Spiderman, the years he put himself in harm's way, I was clueless of the danger he was in, but I understand he didn't tell me to protect me, but I wish I had known so I could have told him how proud I am of him". Naruto could see how much she loved her nephew, like he was her own son, anyone could see how much she cared for him, she wiped a few tears from eye, before continuing "One month ago, Peter and a group of heroes called the Avengers, went off to fight an insane robot called Ultron, from what I was told they succeeded, but when the battle was about to end, Ultron set his final trump card…"

Flashback one month ago…

Ultron crawled back to the center of his base, his body had been rip in half by the green berserker, the Hulk, his circuits were failing and his energy was almost drained, his unintentional creator, Tony Stark Aka Iron Man, had delete every trace of him elsewhere, no back up files, no drones to transfer to, if he was to go off line now, that would be the end of Ultron. "They think they have won…" Ultron said as he crawled up to the computer "they think I am finished…" he began typing something into the control panel "I may never return, but I will make sure I take them and humanity with me" Ultron pressed one final key before he smashed in the control panel, making any access to it impossible.

"Found you bolt head" Ultron turned to see Spiderman swinging into the room, Ultron opened his hand and shot a red laser, the webslinger dodged the blast and not giving the broken tinman another change, Spiderman shot a web line that wrapped around Ultron's wrist and slung him into the air. Thor was next to enter the room, he threw his hammer through Ultron's chest, his systems were failing, but continued to resist as he shot an another laser at Thor.

"I don't think so" Iron man said as he flew in and countered the laser with his own, it pushed back and blasted off Ultron's arm, Captain America was next as he came in and with a toss of his shield pierced through Ultron's neck, with one good kick, Spiderman knocked the shield straight through, severing his metallic head. Iron Man caught the head and stared at the soon to be off line robotic monster he created, the rest of the first Avengers arrived, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye "Looks like it's over for you Ultron".

"Yes…it is…" Ultron's words came slow as his remaining systems were barely alive, Tony was surprised that he was admitting defeat, something wasn't right "as it…is for all…of you".

"What is that?" Hawkeye said as he pointed at the monitor, they all saw a hazy image of a missile flying up in the air.

"loaded…with a virus…" Ultron said making everyone's eyes widen "Disperses…in atmosphere…no cure…yo…ll…wi…die" with that final word, Ultron went completely offline, his final trump card putting more fear in them than before.

"Damn it!" Tony cursed as he crushed the dead robot's head in his hand, he looked over see Natalia at the control panel "Can you stop it!?"

"He destroyed the console" Widow said as she searched for some part of it that wasn't destroyed, but to no avail "I can't access it from here!"

"Jarvis!" Tony called to his suit's AI "Can you hack into and stop the missile?"

"I've been trying sir" Jarvis replied "but Ultron has created hundreds of firewalls to keep us out, even if break them all, it would be too late as it is now, the bomb is only seconds from the atmosphere, I'm sorry sir". The screen showed the image of the bomb exploding, a black haze came out and spread out before vanishing, the virus was already spreading "Sir, I've located the file on the virus Ultron stole, there is not much, the scientists who made were trying to make a cure using man chemicals and properties, some unknown and have been marked from supernatural or unreachable places, some marked with the location of Asgard".

"Impossible!" The thunder god shouted, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, that humans had acquired such items from his home dimension, it was unbelievable "Jarvis, how did these mortals come to acquire these properties without mine aid or did someone else from Asgard give them to the mortals!?"

"Somewhere acquired from Loki's attacks" the AI said, Thor grip his hammer tighter as he knew Loki was to blame somehow "the rest are marked unknown".

"Forget about that" Iron Man shouted, not caring how they got the items to make it or who gave it to them, he wanted to stop it "Is there a cure or can one be synthesize!?"

"I'm…I'm sorry sir" Jarvis said, making Tony go pale in his suit as his fear was voiced "There is no cure, the scientist who came in contact with the virus died a day after being infected, and if there was a way to make a cure, Ultron destroyed that information and the large portion he used to fill the bomb was all that was left of it, so there is no way to get a sample to synthesize a cure without being infected. I'm sorry sir, but there is no way to stop this, the besting you can do is leave the area, before you all become infected".

"No" Captain America said as he got everyone's attention "There has to be a way to stop this and we will find it, we will retreat and start researching the virus and the scientist who made it, let's move everyone, before it spreads to far" with his words of encouragement, the Avengers departed from the final battle ground of one of their worst enemies, not knowing how his last play will affect the world, but they soon did as the male Avengers began coughing.

Flashback end…

"Not long after all the men became ill" May parker said, Naruto was digesting the whole story "the virus only attacked the male gene, even animals and plants were affected, those are easy to clone and grow back, but people aren't, one by one they all pasted away, Peter was one of the first who pasted". May had tears rolling down her face as she covered her mouth "I couldn't believe it when they told me what had happen and who he was, even now, when I get up in the morning, I pray that I'm waking from a nightmare and I will see Peter rushing down stairs to eat before going to school or be a hero". Naruto got up and went over to her, he placed his hands on her shoulder and she turned to cry in his chest, Naruto could only imagine the pain she was going through, the pain this entire world was going through, after a few minutes he lead her back upstairs and help her in bed "Thank you Naruto, there is something I would like to ask of you?"

"Do you need anything?" Naruto asked wanting to repay her kindness and help out anyway he could.

"I know this may come off as a strange request" May began "but I would like for you to go down to the hospital and well, donate sperm" Naruto's expression was as if she just asked him to go play jump rope with the tail of a Bijuu "I'm sorry to ask this of you, but like I said earlier the virus took a lot of things and people from us, including those yet to be, all the sperm in world is about to run dry with women using it all to get pregnant and repopulate, and with no men to replace it all, the human race is practically on the extinction list. I don't know how you survived it, but with your help we can get at least enough sperm to help repopulate a little, to help those who mourn the loss of their loved one, those who were expecting, or going to have, you can at least help bring some hope back to the women of the world, until a more permanent solution is found, I know this is a heavy request, but please, will you do it?".

Naruto really didn't know what to say, the virus didn't just cut the world's population in half, it cut into the hearts of all females, the ones with and without men, he really didn't know about this, a lot of things could happen or go wrong, what if his sperm doesn't work since he's from another world? And if it does, would the next generation have any mutations? would they be able to use chakra? Naruto's mind was running question after question, but one question he had the answer to put all the rest away: I'm Naruto Uzumaki, no matter consequences, have I ever turned my back on people who need me? The answer was no and that was all the motivation he needed "Ok I'll do it" Naruto said in a serious tone "I may not be too fond of the idea, but your right, if it can help people, then I would gladly do it".

"Thank you Naruto" she said as she reached into the stand beside the bed and pulled out a pen and note pad, she wrote on it and tore the paper off "This is the address to the bank, if you'd like to wait until I'm feeling better, I could take you".

"It's alright Miss Parker" Naruto said as she gave him the paper "This is a strange mission so I would like to just get it over with, don't worry I'm sure I can find it, so don't worry and get some rest".

"Thanks" May said as she laid down, Naruto helped her cover up before quietly exciting the room 'He really is just like Peter' she thought as she went to sleep 'he might just become a great hero like him too'.

With Naruto…

"Wow this place is huge!" Naruto said as his eyes were glued to the sight of the big apple, it was bigger than any hidden village, so many lights, so many buildings, and so many…women, all the people he saw were women, he really couldn't believe it. 'Man a world of only women' Naruto thought as he looked down from a building at all the people 'Ero-sensei would love this place' he imagined Jiraiya standing over him, telling him to go find some girls and have great time before he goes off and peeps on some women and getting beat up afterwards. Naruto looked at the address that May gave her and sweatdrop 'I should have just waited for her, I can't find this place without bringing to much attention to myself' knowing he was the only male around, he would have a bullseye on his back for attention. Naruto sighed and was about to keep looking, until he heard a loud sound coming from a few miles ahead, it sounded like an explosion 'What the hell?' Naruto decided to make a slight detour and see what was going on.

Naruto made his way to the roof above the commotion and saw a six women below fighting, he guessed they were the superheroes and supervillains May was talking about, three were protecting the fleeing people, while the other three continued their attack, it was easy to tell which was good or bad. On the good side was a woman flying in the air, she had auburn colored hair with a white streak in the front, her eyes were green, and she wore a yellow and green costume with a leather jacket and a belt that had a red 'X' symbol on it. Next to her was another woman, she might be human with armor or some kind of metal puppet, she was made of metal that was purple everywhere with a little grey in some areas, and the third woman on the ground who was directing the civilians away, had short black hair with pink sunglasses on top, red eyes, and wore a black full body jumpsuit with pink lining, and a yellow trench coat over it, Naruto thought it was his eyes, but he could swear he saw smoke coming off of her. First up on the bad side, was a woman with pale white skin that rivaled Orochimaru's, blue hairs and eyes with the left eye having a blue diamond mark on, she wore a black leotard like costume, black gloves that came to her shoulders and spikes on the side, a yellow belt, and black boots, her hand glowed a yellow light and object around lifted up, before she flung her hand sending them towards the heroines. The next woman was wearing a black and pink full body suit, and a helmet with an 'X' shaped pink glass in the front, she seemed to be able to control fire as she created small fireballs and hurled them, the final villainess had black hair and brown eyes, wore a black body suit with a black bandana on her head, her fingers were twice as long and claw like, she used to try and slash at the dark haired heroine, only for it to pass right through her as her body turned into a mist like form before reforming and kicking the long fingered woman away.

'Practically no different than shinobi' Naruto thought as he watched the fight continue 'I shouldn't get involved, I need to find the hospital, donate…sperm, and hide out until I can find a way back home' he watched the auburn haired woman fly to her friend's aid, only to be hit by a fireball 'but still…' she rip off her jacket and the sleeve of her suit that was on fire, the metal heroine flew to intercept the fire wielding villainess, but the green and yellow heroine didn't notice that diamond eyed woman had lifted up a car with her powers and sent it flying towards her, Naruto's instincts kicked in 'Aww damn it' Naruto jump off the building with his body beginning to glow.

With the heroines…

Rogue was not having a good day, it was bad enough it was only a month since they had to bury all of their friends and family, the pain of lost still in everyone's heart and will never go away, but no less than a week later, female villains began coming out from all over, taking advantage of the loss of most of the world's heroes. Today they were supposed to have a meeting at the Avenger's tower to discuss plans to deal with them, but she and Jubilee had to stop to deal with the sudden appearance of Shriek, Typhoid Mary aka Mutant Zero, and Lady Deathstrike, it was a good think Pepper Potts came to their aid, she goes by Rescue now that she has acquired her own Iron man—woman armor and took Tony Stark's place as the Iron hero. The villainess used the civilians to get the upper hand, they finally got them all away and were ready to counterattack, Rogue had gone to aid Jubilee as she fought Deathstrike, but was hit by a fireball from Zero 'Aww man' she thought as she rips off her flaming left sleeve and jacket 'That was mah favorite jacket too'. She watched as Rescue went to attack Zero, she decided to get Shriek, but she heard something behind her, she turned to see a car only seconds from colliding with her 'This is gonna hurt' she braced herself for impact, until something or someone grabbed her and moved her out of the way, the car crashed into the ground and she was standing in front of someone who was holding her with their arm wrap around her.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked, but what shocked Rogue, was that it was a masculine voice, she and everyone else looked to see who it was, it was a guy, a living, breathing man, he looked younger than Rogue, maybe around or a year older than Jubilee, his body was practically glowing as she could feel the power radiating off of him. He had blond spiky hair with part of it looking like horns, his eyes were yellow with pupils taking on a cross-like shape, he wore a light-golden colored coat with a dark-colored "bodysuit" underneath that reaches down from his arms to the knuckles, and down his legs, stopping just above his sandals that shined like his jacket, it also had a light-golden circle in the middle of his stomach, as well as golden magatama markings around his collar. The coat has the same nine magatama on its back with a black dot surrounded by ripple like circles, and behind him were six floating black orbs, Rogue was left a speechless as she looked at him, she barely noticed she was staring "Umm miss?"

"Oh sorry, I'm alright" she said, blushing as she moved away from him, she regained her composure and smiled "Thanks for the assist sugah, names Rogue so don't go callin me miss, I ain't old yet".

"The thought never crossed my mind 'sugah' and the names Naruto" Naruto introduced with a matching smile "now if you excuse me for a second".

Rogue watched as he flew over to where the enemies where, she was still a bit stunned by his sudden appearance 'Gotta admit, the last man on earth, sure is a handsome fellow' she thought, blushing a bit more 'he has a warm feel about em too, my arm feeling a little hot and…wait!?' she looked down at her arm and realized the arm he was touching was the one without the sleeve 'H-he was able to touch me' she looked over at the back of the blond as he stood in front of Shriek and Zero 'and he's alright, I didn't absorb his power' Rogue's eyes were wider than ever before, she didn't even notice her body was slowly growing hotter.

'So much for not getting involved' Naruto thought as he glanced from Shriek to Zero and then flashed one of his foxy grin "Alright ladies" Naruto said as two of the orbs flew into his hands, they stretch and took a staff like shape "Who's first?".


End file.
